Akatsuki's Greatest Threat
by ThouShaltKill
Summary: What would happen if all the Jinchuurki banded together into an organization? A lot of trouble. For the rest of the Naruto world at least. slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. However I own this plot, so if you want to do it, you better ask me for permission first, because I actually do have this under copyright. No, seriously.

Author's Note: I just thought of this now, and I haven't seen anything like this, so I'm going to write about it. Also, don't flame this...because there are no other stories like this, and I'm trying to do it right at least.

UPDATE: I've finally rewrote this. Wow, I can't believe it...For all the newbs, Kita-chan is a character by Rainejoybringer, as part of her Two-tailed Angel story. Go read it.

Start Chap

The Village Hidden in the Leaves was on red alert. You'd be like that too, if you had been declared war upon. Weapons were being issued, civilians being told what to do, and many of our Rookie friends were issuing orders. They weren't so rookie-ish anymore. They had not been, for at least a few years. Ninjas were rushing to and fro, and a tense air was upon everyone. Almost everyone.

A black robed figure stared out at the nighttime sky from the view of the top of Hokage tower, the cool night air teasing his face. He seemed to have been sitting there for quite a while. Suddenly, another black robed figure appeared at his side. They stayed like that, for quite a while, taking in the sight. The smaller of the two then put her head on his shoulder, and he said

_"It was all so simple, back then. Right Kita-chan?"_

He got a purr for a reply. He chuckled, and for a while, together, they got lost in memory.

_**Flashback**(Around 6 years ago)_

Gaara looked around him in a cold sweat as he woke up and sat up straight in his bed. He managed to wake up just in time. He had been asleep for exactly 20 seconds, and very nearly, everything he worked so hard for, everyone he tried to protect, would have ended. He sighed. All he wanted was to sleep, really. And he normally didn't have a problem with wanting to sleep. But...this...damned paperwork! He stared at the enormously huge pile on his desk, with a look of boredom and anxiety. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to be out there again, like he would sometimes on missions. Naruto was a moron for sure if this was his dream job. His brother and sister then walked into the room.

"Hello brother." his sister smiled at him. She smiled with a cheerful look on her normally dour face.

"You should be more happy, Temari. Maybe your lazy friend would notice you in a different way if you did so."

Immediately her face flushed, Kankuro chucked, and Gaara got his door slammed when she stormed out of the room.

"You should say stuff like that more often, Gaara. haha"

Immediately, Temari burst into the room. This time however, she had an extremely alarmed look on her face.

"Gaara, quickly, you have to pack, and get out of here!"

"What's wrong Temari? I can't leave, I have to protect everyone...and this" he said, pointing to the paperwork.

"No! The villagers have gone crazy! A few people that I'd never seen before riled up the town, instilling old fears and anger. They're going to try and kill you, again. You have to leave!"

"I can't leave! My duty is here!"

A swift glance from Temari to Kankuro and he knocked out Gaara with a blow to the head. Even the demon did not want to die for a village, and he made sure Gaara would get out of there. The brother and sister duo then packed up his stuff, and headed for Konoha.

_**End Flashback**_

A third figure then appeared beside the two of them.

"Yes, I remember too." And he sat down with his brother and sister, and they watched nothing together.

"Mine's was when I returned to this city, after being gone. I never would have thought that I would get hated on, let alone kicked out. Still, I'm grateful they did. Otherwise..."

"I know." she said reassuringly. "I know. But they did. And now, we are."

"Get up. I'm going to take you guys out for a night on the town."

"Where to?"

"I hope you feel like ramen.

As he said that, Naruto's thought's flashed back to when he met Gaara after the two got kicked out. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Temari, and Kanuro were with them. And under the stars, among the crickets...Akatsuki's Greatest Threat was born.

End Chap

Author's Note: I'll replace the other chaps over an undisclosed amount of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Still in the flashback from last chapter.

"_Naruto?"_

"_Gaara?"_

"_What are you doing here?" asked Naruto_

"_I was kicked out of my village. And I'm the freaking Kazekage!"said Gaara_

"_Me too! And I was supposed to become the freaking Hokage!" said Naruto_

_Tsunade wondered about the predicament they were in. Both container's were thrown out of their respective villages. Were the other Jinchuuriki exiled too? This was so strange. And no one on the planet would be idiotic to think of releasing the jinchuuriki out into the world. Unless...this was not thought of by someone on the planet! What if this was one of Kami-sama's grand plans! _

"_All right everyone! Settle down! Jiraiya and I have a plan." said Tsunade_

"_We do?" said Jiraiya_

" _Yeah, we do" said Tsunade with a dangerous hint in her voice_

" _We will find the other...people who are similar to Naruto and Gaara" said Tsunade_

_Gasps were heard from Temari and Kankurou. What madness would all of the jinchuurki being together bring? _

"_And with them, we shall start a new organization...Comprised of jinchuuriki(no offense Naruto, said Tsunade) and their subordinates if they have any. We will first destroy Akatsuki, and take missions like the old ninja we used to be. We can also participate in wars as a mercenary group and get paid a lot of money!(dollar signs in Tsunade's eyes) _But first, we have to find the other people similar to Naruto and Gaara. Then, we will all train...HARD" said Tsunade

"_Yosh! I am ready! Let's go!" shouted Naruto, who obviously hadn't come to terms with the fact that all his friends...turned out not to be friends._

"_Yare yare" said Gaara_

"_Okay. Well, at least with such powers around us, we will be safe." said Temari_

"_Yeah." said Kankurou_

End Chapter 2

Author's Note: I couldn't write that much, as i am still in need of information. So please help! I need help with the other Jinchuuriki's names. Please help me with this. I need one for the nekomata, the isonade, the three tail, the fourtail, the houko, the six tail, the seven tail, and the hachimata's name. Then, I also need to have like a trademark clothing that they wear, like the Akatsuki cloak. The rest, I'll think about tonight as i fall asleep. It's 2:00 AM as i write this. Thanks. Please R and R(not rest and relaxation. That's for me. Just rate and review for you guys).


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: I am going to ignore the fact that the Akatsuki supposedly is in possesion of two bijuu. Mitsukai Kita is not mine. She belongs to RaineJoyBringer, as well as everyone else from Two-Tailed Angel that I may have included. If you have not read this, story, I highly suggest that you read it. Review Answers.

ShadowCriminal: I'll get to that...

BasicallyAnIdiot: Thanks for the help.

VolpyroHarry: Interesting.

As for everyone else: I'll try to make it longer. Oh, and RaineJoyBringer(RJB), I'm not sure what you will do in "Two-tailed Angel", but I'm going to make this a Kita/Gaara.

Chapter 3

Mitsukai Kita woke up from her bed, or rather, her sleeping bag. She grabbed her bag, and took out 5 kunai. She shined two of them, getting lost in the black luster of it's metal. She took another one, after five minutes of staring of into space, and started to twirl it in her fingers.

"**Start your day, kit." **said the Nibi

"Ok...Geez..." said Kita

The tent around her instantly remind her of where she was, and why she was there.

_Flashback warning:_

_It was a quiet day, in Iwagakure, when Kita, Sora, Yanagi, and their jounin-sensei, Rosuto met up at the bridge where they always met up. The sky was very cloudy, leaving a sense of loneliness and sadness. Team Omega would lose one member today._

"_Rosuto-sensei"_

"_Sora. Yanagi. Kita. Come, quickly. We need to talk." Rosuto said as he quickly grabbed them without warning and stuffed them into a large oak tree. Once safely nestled within the tree's branches, Sora spoke up._

"_Sensei, why did you stuff us in a tree?"_

"_All of you are aware of Kita's little houseguest?"_

"_Yes..." said the team with awkwardness._

"_The village has been growing discontented. Ever since you guys came back from the chuunin exam, the villagers have been growing restless. They are very afraid that **"she**"_ _will be released."_

"_But sens-_

"_I haven't even finished explaining, and you cut me off."_

"_Sorry, sensei. Please continue." _

"_Well, as I was politely saying before I was rudely interrupted, the villagers are getting discontented with the fact that the nekomata is still, in a sense, in the village. And upon hearing the fact that the Kazekage of Suna, and one of the Konoha-nin have been kicked out of the villa-_

"_Kicked out? The Kazekage? A Konoha-nin? What do they have to do with Kita's houseguest? asked Sora impatiently._

"_LET ME EXPLAIN. The Kazekage, and that certain Konoha-nin, have their own houseguests, just like our Kita."_

_This statement earned gasps from Sora and Yanagi. There were other jinchuuriki in the world?_

" _Gaara has been kicked out of his village?" asked a wide-eyed Kita._

"_Yeah." _

"_For your safety Kita, you will have to leave the village. We will help you pack, and stuff. Please be safe. If possible, look for those other two._"

"_I understand." said a very hesitant Kita_

END FLASHBACK

With a shrug, Kita packed up her tent and belongings, and set off down the road.

With Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the two jinchuuriki(Power of Human Sacrifice).

"Okay, so what was the plan again, baa-chan?' asked Naruto

'I'll repeat this only once more, said Tsunade with a vein throbbing in her forehead.'

'I am to go back and say that you were captured by the Akatsuki. Jiraiya and I fought with them, but we were outnumbered, as it was two against nine(the ichibi no shukkaku was never captured, so Sasori never died). I'll tell them that Jiraiya went and became a hermit again. He is to write perverted books' said Tsunade with a glare at Jiraiya ' as that will decrease suspicion. Gaara, Naruto, you two are to travel across the countries, and find the other people...who are_ similar _to you.' said Tsunade

"What! What for!' asked Naruto

'Only with them will you be safe, and find companionship.' said Tsunade

'Bu-

'Don't argue, Naruto.' said Gaara

'Ugh...Fine...'

And so, the foursome broke apart. Tsunade walked the lonely road to Konoha. She would have trouble finding acceptance there again, because she sided with Naruto, but she knew that they knew better than to exile their own Kage. The other villages would see I as a sign of weakness. Jiraiya began to make his way towards the mountain where he lived as a hermit in the earlier part of his life. Gaara and Naruto walked towards Iwagakure.

"Ano sa, Ano sa, Gaara why are we going to the Hidden Stone Village?'

'I already know of at least 2 people besides you and I, who have _houseguests.'_

'_Houseguests? _Oh, you mean those _houseguests.'_

'No shit, what did you think I was talking about?'

'Bah, whatever. Shut up.' said Naruto

Gaara glared at him. 'I should be the saying that.'

Naruto and Gaara's pace quickened. Soon, the blur of the trees of Konoha, became the rocky outcropping reminiscent of Iwa. Soon, they came upon a campsite. Or the remains of one. Gaara could tell that it was recently packed up. But he did not need that to tell him that someone was here. He and Naruto knew that Kita's campsite once stood here, even if Naruto had not yet even met her. Deep inside their minds, the Tailed Beasts spoke to them in the dark.

'**Hey, Naru-brat! There is a darkness in this place. It has the taint of death, and yet I can't sense the feeling that people were slain here. Only one being can leave that afterfeeling. The Nibi no Nekomata, was once, here.' **said the Kyuubi(Nine-tails), to Naruto

'I can feel it too.' said Naruto in the dark, reddish sewer that made up his mind.

'She was here.' said Gaara in his own mindscape

'**Yes. That stupid bitch was here.'**

'Shut up! She's no bitch. She was one of the few people who accepted me, and acknowledged my existence. More like a two tailed angel.'

'**I wasn't referring to her container, you fool. I was referring the real, _two-tailed _wench.'** said the Ichibi(One-tail) to Gaara

'I'm losing my patience...' said Gaara

'**Don't make me laugh. Your foolish feelings for her are one-sided. No one will ever love you. Keep fooling yourself. That stupid Kyuubi brat, putting these ideas in your mind.' **the Ichibi.

"Feelings? What say you about them? What do you mean?'

'**Do not tell me that you are as dense as Kyuubi-brat-friend. You like her. You wish she could feel the same...'**

'Enough! I will not listen to the ramblings of a horny raccoon living in my mind.' said Gaara, and with that, he severed the mental link.

Naruto and Gaara turned to each other, after snapping out of their stupor.

"He told you?' asked Gaara

'Yes. She is close. About an hour maybe. And she left, not in a hurry, from what the Nine-tails told me.'

And so the two ran on. Until, around nightfall, a campfire stole their glance. Without turning around Gaara said ' Mitsukai Kita.'

'This is Uzumaki Naruto.'

End Chapter

Authors Note: I'm sorry to say that i haven't posted in a while. SORRY FAITHFUL REVIEVERS OF YOUTH! Alas, i will not be able to go online as much either. My brother ran up $700 on his cellphone bill, so as punishment, internet and TV disconnected...Don't know why i have to suffer too...damn it...ill try my best to write and post at school...so for my sake, make me happy while i still have internet, and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hey guys. I've been pretty busy lately, but I've still found the time to get on this website(while comcast still hasn't come by to disconnect my internet). I've found great stories, but they haven't been updated in months. I don't want to be like those authors. So ill try to update more now. Yay!

What happened Last time:

'Do not tell me that you are as dense as Kyuubi-brat-friend. You like her. You wish she could feel the same...'

'Enough! I will not listen to the ramblings of a horny raccoon living in my mind.' said Gaara, and with that, he severed the mental link.

Naruto and Gaara turned to each other, after snapping out of their stupor.

"He told you?' asked Gaara

'Yes. She is close. About an hour maybe. And she left, not in a hurry, from what the Nine-tails told me.'

And so the two ran on. Until, around nightfall, a campfire stole their glance. Without turning around Gaara said ' Mitsukai Kita.'

'This is Uzumaki Naruto.'

What happens this chapter:

'Gaara!' said the Nibi's container as she ran towards the Ichibi's container and put him in a bonecracking hug. Yes, his sand allowed it, cause it wasn't hostile.

'We have much to talk about.' said Gaara

The three jinchuuriki sat around a campfire. Naruto unpacked his stuff, and Gaara talked with Kita while he unpacked his stuff.

'I haven't seen you since you became the Kazekage. What are you doing here?'

'Naruto and I, have been kicked out of our respective villages. Oh, by the way, that's Naruto. He...is like us...I told you about him before, have I not?'

'Yea, you have.'

'Yeah, well he's carries the Kyuubi no Kitsune.'

Inside Kita's mind

**Gasp!**

'What? What's wrong?'

'**Your raccoon friend just told us the answer. The answer to the insane amount of demonic chakra near us. The Nine-tails. It has more chakra than all of the other 8 tailed beasts combined. Scary.'**

'Wow, really? Well, he sure doesn't look like he is the Kyuubi's container. Look at him devour all that ramen. Wait a minute. RAMEN! FOOD!'

Outside Kita's Mind

'Hey, Naruto, share some ramen.'

'You like ramen, Kita-chan?

'Well, not really, but I've had nothing but woodland animals for the past few days.'

'Any particular flavour?'

'Actually yes, though it's highly unlikely that you have it. Medium-rare steak.'

"Well isn't it your lucky day? I have that flavor, but not as instant ramne. A few minutes before we left, old man Ichiraku packed me as much ramen as I could carry in my pack. Which as you can tell' Naruto said, as he pointed towards the small mountain that was his pack, ' I have a lot of. I have about 5 servings. Here you can have them all.' said Naruto, as he handed his ramen reluctantly to Kita, who was raving.

'I didn't even notice that pack.' said Gaara, as he was eyeing the mountainous pack.'

After eating, the three friends discussed their plights. Naruto and Gaara explained that they were kicked out of their village, and Kita said she left before she was kicked out. Kita, was then informed of Tsunade's command to them(though Gaara said he was only following it because it was sensible, and not because he was supposed to).

'We have to find all the other people like us? Not all of the Bijuu might even be sealed yet!' said Kita

'Actually, there hasn't been a Bijuu attack in ages. They're all sealed. However, my guess is that not all of them may be sealed, in a person.' said Gaara matter of factly

'Hold on, Hold on, let me ask the damn-fox if he has an idea of what we should do.'

'And I'll ask the Nibi.'

'As I shall ask the Ichibi.'

Inside Naruto's mind

'Hey, Great Fox(Naruto calls him Great Fox in my story)!'

'**What is it, kit**(haha, I made a rhyme!)**?'**

'You sense your brethren don't you?'

'**Yes, there are two nearby. The horny raccoon, and the slutty cat are near.'**

'Horny? Slutty? What do you mean?'

'**It all boils down to this: Though she will not admit it, she has slept with all of the bijuu, myself included. And that Ichibi is do damn perverted, he never gets his mind out of the gutter.'**

'Wow...I guess their traits don't get transferred into their landlords, huh?'

'**Precisely. If it were so, then this "Kita' would have been all over the two of you, and that "Gaara' would be an even greater pervert than your ero-sennin. Moreover, you would be powerful, and the greatest. Which I must remind you, you are not.'**

'He-

In Kita's Mind

'Hello, Nekomata-sama.'

'**Girl, we must run quickly. I sense the Nine-tails nearby. Tell your One-tail friend to help us. The Nine-tails will kill us all-**

'It's okay, it's okay! I've already met with Naruto, the Kyuubi's container. He's as harmless as a fly. And he gave me ramen!'

'**Appearances can be deceiving.'**

Inside Gaara's mind

'**Hey, if you don't want that Kita girl, I'll take her. I'm sure the Nibi won't mi-**

'Shut up. I'm not even sure why I came here to ask you a question.'

Back to the campfire

'Well Kita-chan, Gaara, the Kyuubi told me the first thing we should do, before going to get the other landlords(jinchuuriki. Naruto finds the term jinchuuriki dehumanizing.), is to hold a council with the Ichibi, and the Nibi.'

Deep inside the bowels of Gaara's and Kita's minds, the bijuu instantly paled.

'How will we do that?'

'That sounds very difficult. Do you even know anyone who has the mental capacity for that?'

'Actually, yes. I think it's time we paid a little visit to a certain flower shop in my home village. The clan that runs it is the Yamanaka clan.'

'And why would they help us?'

'I don't know. We'll decide when we get there.'

End Chapter

Author's Note: Well, there we go. Naruto doesn't know what to do yet, but I can tell you one thing: Naruto is unpredictable. And, the fox might come up with a plan. Let's hope it's not bloody. Rate and Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: None. Start Chapter.

Naruto was thinking hard. Very hard. Why? Because, they would have to sneak in to Konoha. Under normal circumstances, this would prove to be extremely easy, however, now there were problems. First off, the Leaf was cautious, because it was attacked by two villages, only 2 ½ years ago. Second, three years ago as well, two S-class criminals slipped in unnoticed. Konoha, always one for pride, would not let that happen again. Naruto sighed. It would take a lot for them to get in unnoticed. And to add to that, what would happen once they got in? The plan was to have the Yamanaka family use their techniques to have to three bijuu communicate. This would help them in many ways. First off, the Nibi and Kyuubi would "convince" the Ichibi to let Gaara finally sleep. Second, they could home in on other bijuu chakra signatures.

'Simple enough, ne?' thought Naruto. This was not meant to be. The Yamanaka family, or Ino's family, as Naruto knew them, detested him. It appears that only Ino and her family were the only Yamanaka's left, thanks to the Nine-tails.

'You just made this a lot harder...' thought Naruto to himself.

'I guess, we could _persuade_ them to help us.' said Gaara

'No, that wouldn't be right. That would only prove that we really are evil.' said Kita

'Kita's right. However, we really don't have many options at this point.' Naruto sighed

In Konoha

Sakura walked down the dirt road towards the Hokage tower. The Godaime came back a few days back, and Sakura had been happy. According to Tsunade, Naruto had died. Gaara had met up with them, and Naruto and Gaara killed each other. The whole night, everyone in Konoha had an even greater party than the one that was held when Naruto left. And slowly, yet surely, the seeds of false happiness and joy gave way to a hubris of undermining guilt that nearly drove Sakura insane. Sakura just pushed away her final last, teammate. Their sensei, Hatake Kakashi ran off with Yuuhi Kurenai a few weeks after Naruto left on his two and a half year journey. The once loud, boisterous Konoha died. It had died when Naruto left, Sakura realized. Everyone in town knew it.

It didn't help that some people were on Naruto's side. All the geniuses in Konoha, apparently felt Naruto had nothing to with the demon, other than the fact that he was it's container.

During Naruto's two and a half year absence in Konoha, Hyuuga Hiashi broke the Sandaime's law, and announced to the youth of the village of Naruto's heritage.

Needless to say, everyone was shocked. The smart people, like Shikamaru, put that fact aside, and were content. The other people however, like Sakura herself, blamed Naruto for everything wrong that happened to them. Sasuke left, because of his brother. He needed to get stronger.

'Grr! IT'S ALL ITACHI'S DAMN FAULT! IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BASTARD KILLING OFF HIS DAMN FAMILY, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED!' said Sakura.

She was desperately trying once again to pin the blame on someone else. Again. The part that killed her, however, was the fact that she celebrated last night that Naruto died. And now, she could never say she was sorry. That cut her deeper than any blade could.

'Come back home, Naruto. Please... I'm so sorry...It looks like you really don't know what you've got until it's gone...'

Sakura sighed as she realized that she was right in front of Tsunade's door. She reluctantly opened it, not wanting to meet the Godaime's gaze.

'Hello, Sakura.' said Tsunade weakly. It was obvious that she had been crying. Sakura couldn't think of anything to say. Then out of nowher, she blurted

'I'm sorry. I should never have done that to him. I...' whispered Sakura

'That's enough, Sakura. I know what your going through. I drove out Jiraiya too, when Orochimaru left us.'

Sakura was stunned. She ran into the Godaime's arms.

Later that day...

Naruto, Kita, and Gaara stood facing one of the walls of Konoha. It had been decided. They'd just try and use the Henge technique to get past the guards. They were only chuunin anyway, and yet, there was still a risk. One false move, and there would never be another chance. And so they went. Naruto transformed into Rock Lee. They had been seen earlier, leaving Konoha, no doubt on a mission. Gaara, though he hated it, transformed into Maito Gai, and Kita...well, she didn't even need to transform, since no one would recognize her. It was true that there were Konoha teams in the Chuunin exam she participated in a year ago, but she doubted anyone would remember her.

'Gai. Done with the mission so soon? You just left.' said the chuunin on guard

'We need to get more supplies for the mission, and we found this girl on the side of the road. Due to the YOUTH POWER that I possess, I cannot allow her to stay there. We will take her to the Hokage, and see if she can stay.'

'GREAT SIR! I WISH THAT I COULD POSSESS THE FLAMES OF YOUTH ONE DAY!'

'Don't worry, you will get your candlelight will burn into a bonfire, but not now.'

'YES SIR! PLEASE, GO THROUGH!'

And so, Naruto, Kita, and Gaara made their way towards the Godaime. When Naruto(as Lee) opened the door to the 3rd's former office, he immediately stiffened. He saw Sakura sitting on a chair, talking to Tsunade. Both looked up to him. He didn't know what to do.

'Did they see through my technique?'

Gaara, seeing Naruto hesitant, came to the rescue, by saying 'Hokage-sama, we must talk to you immediately. This girl, he said pointing to Kita, has _two _huge swishing, tails of youth! She must be allowed to stay. When Tsunade saw them, she looked at them strangely. Then she noticed a headband with a slash running through it clenched in Lee's fist. And she realized that Gai said the word _two_ with a special tone in his voice. Her eyes widened. The Nibi. She turned her eyes to Lee.

'Naruto!' she thought

'Sakura, allow me to talk to the "beautiful beasts of Konoha". In private.' said Tsunade with a note of finality in her voice.

' I better get out of here, then. Hi Lee-san!' said Sakura as she walked towards the door, where Naruto and Gaara still were. As Sakura put out her hand for him to shake, he immediately if possible, even, stiffened more and took her hand. He didn't let go.

'Lee-san, let me get going now.'

'Of course, Sakura-chan.'

And with that, Sakura walked outside. Then a thought reached her mind. 'Only one boy calls me chan. When did Lee start using Naruto's honorific for me? Usually he calls me Sakura-san.'

After Sakura left the room, and the doors were closed, two poofs were heard, and Gaara and Naruto, and Kita stood in front of the Hokage. A silence hung in the room. Then, Naruto went up and said

'Kaa-chan, this is Kita-chan.' said Naruto

'Mom? I'm mom now huh? A few days ago, I was granny.' said Tsunade

'You're the closest thing to a mom that I have.' said Naruto

Tsunade inwardly smiled. Naruto had just made her day.

'I'm like the weird son of Jiraiya, and you.' said Naruto

And then Tsunade's cloud nine shattered in that moment.

Naruto chuckled.

'Hokage-sama, we must see the Yamanaka family. They have to perform their "Meeting of the Minds" technique.' said Kita

'What? What for?'

'Tsunade, we need them so that the Bijuu inside us can talk. If we can do that, I can finally sleep, and the three demons can home in on the other bijuu.' said Gaara

'That's a great idea. However, how you wil get the Yamanaka family to do that, is beyond me.'

'We need you to buy us a window of time. Is Ino's dad in the village?' asked Naruto

'No, he is not. He's currently on a mission.' said Tsunade

'Then we'll just have to wait. When he gets back, give him a mission break, for at least a week. Leave Ino off missions too. The Meeting of the Minds technique requires at least three minds to use the jutsu. Ino's Mom, Ino's Dad, and Ino herself, should be sufficient.' said Naruto

'Well then, I'll do that. But what are you going to do in the meantime?'

'Just some _fun_.' said Gaara.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Yes, another chapter done! Well, review answers!

ScionofKyuubi: It will be bloody. Don't worry.

Ace31592: When putting a URL on this site, do it like fanfiction(dot)net

Kai's Snowfall: I happen to like RaineJoyBringer's OC.

UnitFox-Hound: I won't do that. I considered it, but as I said in earlier chapters, I'm ignoring the fact that Akatsuki is holding ANY bijuu at the moment. All the jinchuuriki will be at least 10-15 years old.

BlackXheart: Interesting, ne?

Arazashi Hatake: Sorry, but no NaruHina in this story. I find it interesting, but it's the majority of all NaruXpairings in the whole site. It will most likely be a jinchuuriki. But because it's a jinchuuriki, doesn't mean it's an OC...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Yo. Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while, I've been playing Magic Online recently a lot more than usual. REVIEW REPLIES!

Duo Darkscythe: I AM NOT A FANBOY! You can tell by my name, that I am not a girl. What kind of girl would say, "Thou Shalt Kill"? I used to put non-yaoi in this story's summary, however, I removed it because this girl got mad at me, because she thought I was insulting her orientation. Bah whatever...I AM NO FANBOY!

Ryuusekei: sry, no Naru/Tayu. No Naru/Tema.

Tokyo no ecchi: Your not alone, my friend...everyone demands longer chapters...Usually I make up for it my updating everyday(as I did with Once a Hitokiri, always a hitokiri...Btw, that story's on hold right now), but...yeah..ill try...

START CHAPTER

Naruto, Gaara, and Kita woke up under a tree, near the old training grounds of what was formerly Team 7. It was hard, for Naruto to be here, it seemed, to Kita and Gaara. And through the week, they began to learn more and more about each other. Though Kita sort of felt left out. Whereas Naruto and Gaara felt loneliness their entire lives, Kita had felt loneliness for a short time, namely a few years. But still, they were, comrades.

Earlier that week, Tsunade gave Gaara an extremely large amount of verbal abusing, reprimanding and whacking when Gaara gave her the notion that harm was to befall some of her villagers. As Hokage, it was her duty to make sure that none of this happened. And so, there was no violence.

However, there was progress. Naruto and Gaara traded a few techniques, and during her very rare free time, Tsunade taught Kita some medical techniques. This was great for them. Though, to Tsunade and Kita's dismay, Gaara learned the Sexy technique(A/N:Sexy no jutsu. I will not use "no jutsu" in this fic. Sorry, I get frustrated when my spell checker continually marks it wrong, so I'll be using jutsu's exact meaning: technique). Gaara, was extremely skilled at it.

On the Fifth day.(two more days remaining), in the Hokage's office.

'I think, Naruto, that I should disclose information about you being here to at least someone.'

'Eh? Like who? Nearly all of my old friends attended my exiling.'

'Shikamaru for example. I'm sure he'd appreciate having you guys for allies.'

'Shikamaru?' said Gaara and Kita

'He's that guy who was crushing on your sister, Temari. He was also with me, when I first told you that I had a monster inside me.'

'Oh, the cloud guy. What good would that do if he was here?'

'You know that he is a genius, right?'

'Well...' said Kita

'I'm sure he wouldn't oppose you or anything. He was against your exile, after all.'

'Really?'

'Yea.'

And so, Tsunade called for Shikamaru to go to her office. Shikamaru was nowhere to be found. Then, after some information for Naruto, they found Shikamaru's favorite hiding spot. Later on, Shikamaru would berate Naruto for that.

'Yo.'

Thus, Shikamaru was told of Naruto, Gaara, and Kita( he was met by indifference from Gaara, as he was a protective little brother)

'Alrighty. Just so you should know, these are the names of the people who still value Naruto as a friend: Neji, Gai, Lee, Kakashi and Kurenai, though they ran away together-

'WHOA! Kakashi-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei? Together? And they eloped...WHOA'

'Let me finish: Ino-

'Wait, Ino told me to get the fuck out too.'

'That's because her dad used the Shintenshin on her to make it look like her, just so he wouldn't be ashamed.'

'Really? Whoa.'

'Now let me continue. I think Sakura finally is starting to realize how much you meant to her(at this, Naruto stiffens, and gets out of "WHOA" mode), and also of course, the Konohamaru corps.'

'I always knew I could count on those three.'

'Well, yeah. Whatever. Hokage-sama, can I file for a vacation?'

Later...

Naruto, Gaara, and Kita used the Henge once again, this time however, as Sora, Donald, and Goofy(SYKE!), no not really. They just went there, as themselves. The Ichiraku-san was more than glad to have his favorite customer, as well as potential new customers. If Naruto's love of ramen came from the Kyuubi, then why could not the same be said of his companions? However this was not to be the case. Kita did, however inform him of several Stone dishes that he could use to sell in his shop, all of which could be made using regular ramen noodles. Soon after Naruto, Kita, and Gaara left, Ichiraku became a millionaire.

THE DAY INO'S DAD COMES HOME TO KONOHAGAKURE NO SATO

'Finally, back from a hard week's mission' said Yamanaka Inoichi.

As he went to the Hokage to extract his payment, he thought he was looked oddly at by the Hokage. Mistaking this for flirtation, and making a move, his wife was promptly told, and he got smacked by both Hokage, and his wife. His day was not going well. It was made only worse, when he saw the Kyuubi brat inside his bedroom.

'You? Aren't you supposed to be dead?'

'No, I'm supposed to be lying in the Underworld plotting revenge.'

'Really?'

'Sorry, but no.'

Kita then explained who she was, and Naruto, Gaara, and her purpose for being there. Inoichi instantly paled. And then, his wife and daughter came into the room.

'Naruto?'

'Kyuubi-brat?

'Yo.'

Kita then again, relayed the information. Ino silently agreed in her mind. It wouldn't tax her as much, as it would her parents, because she was willing. Her parents however, would suffer torments worse than a Thousand Years of Pain: High Heel Style. And so the process began.

Author's Note: My writing skills are seriously detiorating. I'm considering switching the story format to a movie script format, to make up for bad writing. So, everybody, give your opinion on that. Well, see you guys later.

Dakarakozou...Sayonara nanda...Thou Shalt Kill(or TSK for short)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't. 

Author's Notes: Yo. New chapter up.  
REVIEW REPLIES

FFFX: I didn't mean that type. I meant as in writing like it like a script, then submitting under story format. A few writers on this site do that. For now, I'll listen to your suggestion though.

Silver WindFlame: Are you who I think you are? Are you a member of DS?

Skuld's Sentaro 6: as I said, I'm way too lazy.

Ryuusukei: that remains to be decided. I'll be getting help from a few other authors for that. All the fics where Naruto runs away are Naru/Tema/Tayu, or whatever.

New Chapter:

3-day Timeskip

'Whew ' Naruto, you've got a lot of nerve making me go through all of that work ' yelled a very tired Ino

'Hehe, sorry Ino-chan.' said Naruto guiltily.

Flashback A few hours earlier, Naruto, Gaara, and Kita met inside a landscape, with a giant bars between them and the three Tailed Beasts. The moment they got there, the Nibi instantly tried to seduce both of them, but it didn't work on the Kyuubi. The Ichibi, however, had a hard time resisting. After a few disgusted snorts from the three teens, the bijuu stopped fooling around, and the Kyuubi was the first to speak.

'Yo.' said the Kyuubi(A/N it sounds like he would never say this, so I'm putting it here).

'Yo' said Naruto

And so, the discussion began. In the end, the Ichibi relented in his threatening of Gaara to eat his personality should he fall asleep. Gaara can now sleep Yare. The sixsome(sp?) Then talked about locating the other bijuu. Gaara and Kita said that they remembered a boy from the chuunin exam previous, that contained the Gobi. At this, the bijuu started laughing.

'That Gobi, always thinks he's a tough guy' said the Kyuubi

'He can be such a jackass.' said the Nibi and Ichibi in unison. Gaara and Kita looked at them funny.

'Well, the other's we'll just find through journeying. I can sense our brethren in different directions, but by the time we get there, no doubt they will be gone. And this is probably the only time we'll be able to communicate through this technique. So, we might as well make the most of it.' said the Kyuubi with a strange tone in his voice

'How?' said Kita weakly

'First...NEW WARDROBE ' yelled the Nibi with joy. She really wanted to get rid of Naruto's orange jumpsuit, but would'nt openly admit it, as that would offend the Kyuubi, who preferred the color above all other colors.

'I completely agree.' said the Kyuubi

'Yeah. But not orange.' said the Ichibi

'What? What will we wear?' yelled Naruto

'I say, a black coat, with a hoodie, and with anything you want to wear under it(think Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts). Also, for the name of our little group, I say Organization IX(A/N yes, I know, I'm being a ripoff, I don't care. Still sounds cool).' said the Kyuubi

'Why 9?' said Naruto

'Because, there will be 9 of you, dumbass.' said the Ichibi

'Also, we need to discuss what's going to happen, when you've assembled _everyone._'

'That should be decided when everyone else is here.'

'Yeah' said Kita

'Okay, well, we discussed everything needed to be discussed so far. Bye'

'Okay. Bye'

And with that, everyone went to go back into their own minds.

End Flashback

'Well thanks, Ino-san ' said Kita

'Bah, forget it. You must have it hard, traveling with loudmouth and silent guy.' said Ino

'Well...' Kita started fidgeting nervously

Alright Ino-chan Bye We're off. Tell Baa-chan that we're leaving.' said Naruto

A week later at the Kirigakure National Department Store for Organizational Cloaks

'Yo.'

'WELCOME TO THE KIRIGAKURE NATIONAL DEPARTMENT STORE FOR ORANIZATIONAL CLOAKS OF YOUTH ' yelled a very excited Maito Gai

'It's a good thing that the three of us decided to use the Henge technique before coming in here. Who would have thought that this place hired Konoha ninjas sometimes to run it.' thought Naruto

'WHAT WILL BE YOUR CHOICE TODAY, MOST YOUTHFUL ONES '

'Uh, just 9 plain black cloaks, in the One-size-fits-all size, please' said Gaara, who was still transformed.

'YES, YOU INCREDIBLY HANDSOME YOUNG MAN OF YOUTH' yelled Gai, as Gaara was transformed as a man with a bowl-hair cut.

'LEE-KUN, GRAB 9 ALL BLACK CLOAKS IN THE ONE-SIZE-FITS-ALL SIZE AND GET THE HIP AND COOL LOOKING ONES '

'YES GAI-SENSEI IF I FAIL, I WILL DO ONE PUSH-UP '

'AND TELL NEJI AND TENTEN TO STOP MAKING OUT IN THE DRESSING ROOM '

Immediately, Neji and Tenten burst from the dressing room, looking extremely flustered.

'Stop embarrasing us, sensei ' yelled the two hormone-charged teens

'Sheesh, so this was the mission that Gai and Lee went on that long time ago...' thought Kita

Once Gaara, Kita, and Naruto left the heavily crowded department store, they put on their cloaks. Gaara looked at himself in the mirror. His thoughts were: ' I'm a sexy beast.'(A/N I heard someone referring to Gaara in that manner, and I wanted to put it here.) Meanwhile, Naruto looked at himself in the mirror. His thoughts were: I'm going to have to change my personality a bit, to accommodate this cool-looking cloak. Kita's thoughts were: It takes my figure well.

And so, the three jinchuuriki actually looked unerringly cool.

'Where to next?' asked Naruto

'The Hidden Grass'

'Oh, yeah that's right, we have to find Araiki' said Kita

'Who's Araiki?'

'Araiki is the keeper of the Gobi. Gaara and I met him in a chuunin exam a few years ago.'

(A/N: Okay, that's enough dialogue for now.)

The three journeyors, put on their hoods, and started moving towards the grassy plains of the Hidden Grass Village.

Chapter done.

Author's Note: Expect a personality change for al the jinchuuriki, once they get their cloak. No, Naruto will not have a demigod personality, where he's all silent and whatnot. He'll be cool though. And help with the names of the Jinchuuriki. Post your opinions in reviews. I enabled Anonymous review, thanks to RaineJoyBringer, and so now you can review even if you don't have an account. And here's an Easter Egg:

Spoiler for a lot later on in the story.

The Nine stood together, side by side, waiting on the other Nine people. Two sides wore, cloaks, one having red clouds, the other being plain black. One person stepped out from the pure black side.

'YATTA I'VE FOUND SOMEONE I WANT TO KILL '

End Spoiler


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. 

Author's Note: None.  
Start Chapter:

There was a grassy plain. Over the years, it has transformed...At first it was a plains...Then it grew and became a forest...but then the forest died and became a swamp...it wasn't long before the ancestors of the would-be Cloud Ninjas drained the swamp, turning it into a plains once more. At the grassy plain, it was night time. The full moon shined down, upon three dark figures, wading the sea of grass.

Naruto, Kita, and Gaara strode through field, moving effortlessly through the tall grass. To an observer, it would seem as if they were gliding through the grass. Inch, by inch, they were nearing the Hidden Cloud.

Somewhere in a cave

Nine lonesome figures stood together on the damp floor of the cave. The man known only as the Leader, looked at his subordinates up and down,measuring their strength with his eyes alone, and nodding in approval.

'Leader, what is our next project?'

'Our informants in the Rice Country have found out information, that Orochimaru holds a monster. No, don't get me wrong, it is not one we should pursue just yet. We need to come to a conclusion.'

'Monster? Is it a bijuu?'

'No, it is not. The bastard-pedophile, got the monster, just because it's name is part of his. Yes, Orochimaru has the 8-headed Orochi dragon in his lair. His plans are most likely to seal the monster into his new body. Itachi, you were to careless. You should not have let Orochimaru gain control of your dear baby brother.'

'Sorry Leader.'

'I do not know what your plans were, nor do I ask of you to tell me, but you will either kill your brother, or capture him in our custody. We cannot let him gain control of such a powerful weapon.'

Suddenly, 8 voices were heard in the cave. 'Sir, yes sir.'

Somewhere in the Eternal Fields

Three cloaked figures stood outside a giant wall. The said wall, was made of ancient stone, moss growing on its rocks. One of the three sighed.

'Kita-chan, it's time Gaara and I taught you how to walk on trees.'

Somewhere in Rice Country

Kukuku...Yes, Sasuke-kun, it is truly wonderful isn't it?'

Sasuke replied uneasily, 'Yes, Orochimaru-san."

'Yes, look at how HUGE it is. And so long too. Each one can shoot out a liquid. One, of them, is white.'

The teacher and student, were looking at a sleeping Orochi.

'What are we here for, sensei?'

'It is time, Sasuke-kun, that you get your own Sword Of Kusanagi.'

Somewhere in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Tsunade was looking through the village records. The Third, it seemed, kept a huge network of information. Whether the information was outdated, or untrue, could never be told. Looking through the records of Naruto, she found out that it was Jiraiya who brought him to Konoha the day that the Kyuubi attacked. She sighed. Then she realized one thing. A year before the Kyuubi attack. Jiraiya and her...well...did it... and she kept it...After the child was born, it was thought to have been brain-dead, so it was going to be killed. The day of the Kyuubi attack, Jiraiya said that he wouldn't let his son be killed by doctors, so he said he'd do it himself. That was something Tsunade never forgave him for. But, Jiraiya didn't come back till a few days after. Could he have? Yes, it was possible. Incredible. Tsunade collapsed onto the floor of the document room, panting.

'Tsunade-sama!'

Shizune quickly ran to her mentor's side in an effort to help her. Tsunade shrugged her off. Shizune then gave her a questioning look.

'Looks like there really is meaning to it when Naruto calls me mom.'

Somewhere in Rice Country

Three days later.

Naruto, and Gaara were in the final step of teaching Kita how to walk on a tree. It had taken a few days, but with helpful mentors, Kita grasped it fairly well. It was not long before Kita was walking up on the stone wall.

'Kita, wait for us!'

And so, Kita waited for them. They put on their hoods again.Unbeknowst to them, down in the grassy plain, five pairs of eyes were looking at them. All of them closed once. When they opened their eyes, all one could see were dark yellow orbs.

Author's Note: We will not find out who the mysterious 5 are, till much later, but i decided to introduce them right now. As for the Orochi, it is a very real mythological monster, like the eight tailed monster-bijuu. With the exception of instead of 8 tails, it has 8 heads. Please review your thoughts and opinions.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(presented by Dattebayo. Produced my Masashi Kishimoto(sp?)). I do however own this piece of fanfiction which you are currently reading.

Author's Note: So yeah. I'm back. My internet finally got fixed. And, a lot of stuff happened. I've got somemore stuff after this, so yeah. Hold tight. The reasons i have not been updating are: Internet connection messed up, might be falling for this girl, and other stuff. But it's summer! Yes!

Start Chapter

Under the gaze of rough-hewn stone walls, the Hidden Grass village slept. It's people's were sheltered from the cruel, outside world, separated by the gigantic stone monoliths that were created a really long time ago.

Naruto, Kita, and Gaara were nearing the top of the wall. A noise popped up from nowhere. It resembled a stone grazing against another rock. They quickly concealed themselves, using the Art of Concealment, saw two large doors, about the 20 feet in height, open up to reveal four ninjas walk out from it. It was three genins and one jonin. Teacher and students. The threesome however didn't have to worry about anything. They were so far up the wall, which was really big, and their cloaks matched the walls, that the jonin didn't notice them at all.

'Shitake mushrooms! Their was a door all along! We had to climb all these stairs for nothing!' Naruto whined

'Relax, Naruto, it's not like we could have used those doors anyway.' said Gaara, and Kita at the same time. (A/N: Coincidence? I think not...)

The walk went on for about half an hour, until they finally reached the top. What they saw astounded them...

It looked like a regular ninja village, except for the fact that there was plant growth. Everywhere. It seeped through buildings, the floor, even on the trees. There was also no factories that could be spewing forth black smoke from manufacturing stuff. It seemed as if the Hidden Grass was in touch with nature.

Awed by the sight, the threesome decided that they shouldn't even try to sneak in. They'd go by the gate. And so, the went back down again, which took a few hours. Whether fumes from the plants clouded their minds, or they were just struck by bolt of common sense, they arrived at the gate.

A guard was on duty, and took them to see the Kage of the village. The walls of the office were a drab gray, compared to the greenery of the village. It looked like plain cinderblock to our three soon-to-be antiheroes, but then they realized it _was _cinderblock. The Kage's desk was made out of cinderblock also, with the holes acting as open drawers.

'Who are you?'

'Some travelers.' said Gaara

'State your business.' said the Kage

'She is my wife. We eloped from Iwa.' said Naruto, as he pointed to Kita

Gaara and Kita's eyes bulged out in surpise. Kita was just startled. Gaara could feel blood rushing to his face.

_'Why do I experience this?' thought Gaara as he tasted anger...and jealousy..._

'And him?' said the Kage as he pointed towards Gaara

'He's my best friend. He had to leave because he flashed a beach.'

'Flashed? I am unfamiliar with the term.'

'He wore nothing but a jacket...'

'Oh. That. Don't try any of that here.' said the Kage to Gaara

Before Gaara and Kita could say anything, they were kicked out of the Kage's office. A ninja came up to them and informed them of basic knowledge of the village. As soon as he finished explaining the ethics of non-nudists to Gaara, he left.

'What the fuck Naruto!' yelled Gaara

'I'm sorry I said you were a flasher, but it came all of a sudden, and it had to come out natural and-'

'Why did you say Kita was your wife?' yelled Gaara with passion that could only come from one source. The flames of YOUTH.

'Eh? I thought you were upset over that other thing...Wait a minute, why are you mad that I said she was my wife? Is Gaara of the Sand jealous?' hinted Naruto

Kita just stood there, absorbing the information as best she could. Then she added two and two together. She got red in the face.

'Guys, calm down...' said Kita

'Bah. Whatever.' said Gaara

'Look, I'm sorry. It's obvious you guys have issues you must solve, so I'll look for the nearest ramen stand and leave you guys to your business.' said Naruto

And with that, he took off before the two could say a word.

'So...'

'Umm...'

End Chapter

Author's Note: I noticed I don't have any action whatsoever so far. So, I'll be doing a timeskip after Araiki. Since they're about 15 here, i'll be doing a 5 year timeskip. But at least 4 chapters for finding Araiki. I feel the need for action. For slaughter!And for romance. Review your thoughts on that.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Review answers:

Korrd: I don't want to make Araiki a girl. Besides, it would be just weird. If you want to get to know Araiki better, read about his animosity with Gaara in Two Tailed Angel by RaineJoyBringer.

GateCrasher12: Ah yes.

Author's Note: Avatar: the last airbender fans! Check out my new story, Homicidal Love, featuring Azula and Itachi! On with the story.

Start Chapter

'Anything you have to say?' asked Kita

Gaara's thoughts scatter...His mind wanders...back in time...

Flashback

_'She called me onii-chan...' said Gaara_

_'So sorry Gaara. You became the BFF, not the BF.' said Kankurou, with a faraway look in his voice. Gaara then noticed he was looking at another direction, as if he wasn't talking to Gaara, but more to himself, or to someone._

End Flashback

Minutes pass. The two just stare into each other's eyes, as purple meets green. Minutes turn into hours. Hours into days. Days into months. Months into years...

'Yo!' Naruto breaks the silence. 'You guys spaced out for about ten minutes...but i've got good news! the kage said we should get out of this village, and meet Araiki and his team as they arrive from their mission!'

'Wait! You told the Kage our purpose!'

'No. i just said we were related. Which is partially true.'

'Let's go then.'

In Konoha...

Two figures, draped in dark shrouds with red clouds, appeared in morning mist. They had been there before. As they walked past the same guard, they stopped by a dango shop to eat some dango. They then noticed that people were looking at them, and walking out of the restaurant...

'Kisame, i think our cover is blown.'

'Let's go outside and check it.'

'As soon as they walked out, lo and behold, the entire village was staring at them. At him. Uchiha Itachi. All the girls who were former Sasuke Fan Girls, so him...and were amazed. Sakura, too, stared at him.

'We've come for Naruto-kun.'

'He's not here! He's probably dead by now, the stupid demon!' cried out an angry villager

Itachi tensed. This mission was about to get so much harder...

Back in wherever the Grass country is...

In front of the gate, the three (soontobe) anti-heroes waited. The silence was then broken, when all of a sudden...

'Hey guys, I learned a new trick!

'Really? What?' asked Gaara with an annoyed tone.

'Look! I can change my eyes!' As he said that, Naruto struck a pose. With his eyes on Gaara and Kita, his eyes changed from blue...to an evil red.

'Wow, that would be useful in battle. It can be intimidating...Let me try it...wait howd you do it?'

As Naruto explained to them, they slowly grasped the concept,(A/N which i will not elaborate on). Soon, Gaara's eyes were those of the Ichibi, and Kita's of the Nibi. And as they gazed around with their eyes, they practiced various poses, threats to use, and etc. Famous quotes featured were "I'll kill you now..." and "Foolish Little Brother, why are you so weak." Which was of course when Araiki's team came, who thought they were dangerous rogue-nin. Without word, they attacked.

Kunai rained down upon them, but Gaara's sand blocked it all away. Naruto and Kita were about to attack, but Gaara held them back with some more sand. The nin-team was stopped however, nin from the village who informed them of our heroes(or antiheroes) true purpose. Or at least, what was told them.

'Kita! Gaara! You can come out now!'

'The sand reluctantly went back into the gourd on Gaara's back. Darkness turned into light, and the three of them met Araiki's beaming face at seeing Kita again.

'Kita-chan...'said Araiki quietly.

'Listen, Araiki, we need to talk to you.'

Gaara, Kita, and Naruto then took Araiki to a tree. There, Naruto applied a technique that disabled eavesdropping. And so they talked. Araiki was shocked. The only thing that kept him from being kicked out, was his own village's reclusiveness.

'Will you join us? If you do, you get a free coat, like the one we're wearing right now!' said Naruto

'I think...Yes, I'll join. Let's talk to the Fifth. He's always been like a father to me.' said Araiki.

Author's Note: There we go. New chap. I'll start working on the next.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Note: Chapter's been getting shorter, when i thought they were getting longer...damn it.

N

A

R

U

T

O

Start Chapter

And so, our heroes persuaded the reluctant Kage to let Araiki go with them.

'It's for the best, I guess.' said the Kage

The four of them then prepared themselves, to find the next jinchuuriki...

TIMESKIP 5 YEARS

Naruto and Kita were silently walking through the town of the Mist. It was early morning, the morning mist engulfing everything, and they had not been detected yet. They looked like black wraiths moving silently...ever so silently. They soon stopped at their destination. Slowly, Naruto sneaked inside, with Kita in tow, and retrieved the targets from their resting place. They walked up to the guardian of the precious artifacts. The guardian said:

'That'll be 5000 ryou, please.'

'Damn it!' said Naruto. He silently cursed, then Kita hit him on the back of the head.

'Stop drawing attention!'

'Ok...Geez...Here's the money.'

After paying the Quik-E Mart employee the money that was due, Naruto and Kita then walked home carrying their supplies. Taking a boat back to the mainland, they took in the sight that was before them. Morning sunrise. Very beautiful.

As soon as they reached the mainland, they ventured deep into the forest. Not before long, they were on a camp. Gaara stood up and ran to Kita, hugging her...

'You and your need for physical contact...' muttered Higure. Higure was the vessel of the Shichibi no Kaku. The Shichibi no Kaku was a seven-tailed badger monster. Discovered working freelance in the high north by Naruto, Kita, Gaara, and Kita, he was at first...against them. He was trying to collect a bounty on Kita's head, as she was considered a missing-nin by the Stone village. As they got to know each other during battle however, they discovered their secrets... And Higure was more than happy to join the group. He talked with a certain style of speech, using only correct grammar at all times, and sounding overtly polite. Like the rest of the group, he could apply an extremely large amount of killer intent.

'Ok, let's plan out what wer'e going to do. I suggest a starting a village.' said Naruto

'How about no?' said Gaara

'Akatsuki itself is too weak to capture us now that wer'e together...However, i think it safe that we dismantle it first. That way, we have nothing to worry about.'

'The other members rumbled their approval.

'It's settled then. First order of business?'

'My information network has recently told me that they are planning to kill Orochimaru.'

'Oh, that's good. We can help them with that, then kill them off.'

'They're first mission, is at the Chuunin exams this year.'

'And where is that?'asked Naruto

'It is in Konoha.'said Higure

'That's great! It'll be good to see how the village has been doing...'

'It's also great for May, she needs to take the chuunin exams.'

May was the youngest of the group. She was about thirteen, average in height, and weight. Like most girls her age, she dreamt of meeting hot guys. She had long flowing blue hair, and a happy face.

'That'll be great! I can't wait! When do we go?'

"Tomorrow.' said Higure

In Konoha

The chuunin exams were going on. Ah yes, tourism was great! Konoha's economy only now stabilized. It was only the chuunin exams that brought the most visitors to Konoha, after all. At the Korean Barbecue Restaurant, the former "rookies" sat around a table, discussing their lives, news, and other stuff.

'Hey, did you guys hear bout those 9 freelance nin that arrived here to watch the chuunin exams?'

'Freelance-nin?' asked Sakura. Sakura. She had grown over the years. As had everyone. Everyone had passed their jounin exams. Their skills were above par, and they were practically the strongest nin in Konoha, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai excluded.

'Yea, freelance nin. Konoha was on their traveling trip, and they decided to stop here to watch the chuunin exams.'

'Yea, I heard that most of the guy members are really hot!' said Ino

'That's what you said about the circus performers, Ino.' said Chouji, who got whacked in the head soon after.

'Anyway, said Shikamaru, they have one participant, and so, Sakura, since your student quit being a ninja, the freelance nin will serve as his replacement.'

'Oh, that's great! That means that my team can actually participate!'

'Yea, great.'

'The nin are currently meeting with the Hokage.'

'I'll go there right now!'

And Sakura was off. She ran towards the Hokage Tower. As she got to the door of Tsunade's office, however, she noticed that an eavesdropping prevention jutsu was in place. So she waited outside. About an hour later(Sakura was stuck reading a cookbook outside) a figure walked out of the room. The first thing that Sakura noticed about him...Was that he couldn't see her face. He wore a large black coat and his hood hid his upper face, revealing only a smile.

'I was told to look for a girl with pink hair, and I think you are her. Please come in.'

'Okay...'said Sakura uneasily. This guy...he appeared...mysterious...As she stood up, he pulled out a copy of Icha Icha Tactics out of his robe. Never mind mysterious...This guy was like her former Kakashi-sensei.

As she walked into the office, Sakura was greeted by 8 more ninjas dressed in the exact same way as the one she just met. If the Hokage felt any unease, she didn't show it, Sakura thought. Tsunade looked more like she just saw a really old friend. She was beaming.

'Ah, Sakura, there you are. Please sit down. This girl will be participating with your team in the upcoming exams.'said Tsunade, pointing to the shortest of the group. That "girl" then took off her hood, revealing a girl with blue hair, that looked about 13.

'Her name's May.'

'Hello, May.'

'Also, one of her companions is going to watch over her. His name is N.'

At that, another one of the group stepped forward. Sakura wasn't as intimidated as she was the others with this guy...He seemed familiar.

'Let's go.'

And with that, Sakura, her new student, and her observer walked out the door towards the New Team 7 training ground.

'Hokage-sama, are you sure it's a good idea to let Naruto go with Sakura?'

'Yes...I have a feeling that he needed to talk with her.'

End Chapter

Author's Note: Yay! Longer Chapter than normal! Sorry, i know i said 4 more chaps of Araiki, but I couldn't wait. Now that their finally 'freelance-nin' almost all the literary boundaries I had before are gone! It's going to be so much fun writing this now. Be prepared for Sakura and Naruto having a sparring match next chap!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(presented by Dattebayo. Produced my Masashi Kishimoto(sp?)). I do however own this piece of fanfiction which you are currently reading.

Author's Note: What's happening to the reviews? You guys mad at me for short chaps or something? It'll get better, I swear.

Start Chapter

Naruto, or "N" as he was simply known to Sakura, walked with her, and May towards the training ground. There, waiting for them, was a brooding boy, with a girl squealing by his side, proclaiming her love for her. Fate it seemed, had to be ironic.

'Sakura-san, was it?'

'Yes. N-san was it?' Sakura thought something was suspiscous about his name.

'Yes. I was just about to say, how ironic it is, for me to see your team. How the girl fawns over the boy. My old team was like that, my girl teammate was always around my boy teammate. And i was foolish enough to fawn over my girl teammate. In the end...she was left with nothing.'

Sakura twitched uneasily. This guy...it was like he was talking about _her_ team. Her old one. She really didn't want to remember. Not after what Sasuke did to her, leaving her like that. Not after what she did to Naruto, pushing him away like that.

'Yes, N-san. Very well. We should start with introductions. May, Toshizo, and Kasumi, you start.'

'But sensei, I don't know anything about you yet, while these two already know you.' said May

Sakura twitched. She herself had said that same thing, albeit differently. She also noted that she's been twitching a lot since she met this N, and May.

'Very well. My name is Haruno Sakura. My likes...are my friends, family, and my team. I dislike immature brats. As for my dream...My dreams were long ago crushed...By two people. Go ahead with yours, Toshizo.'

'Very well. My name is Toshizo. I never knew my parents, and no one in town knows of them. Therefore, I don't have a last name. I don't really like anything. I dislike...' he immediately shifted his gaze to Kasumi, who in turn, started sniveling. ' My dream is find out who my parents were, and how they died.'

'My name is Kasumi Kagome. My friends call me "KK"! I like'...she shifted her gaze towards Toshizo...' and i don't really dislike anything. My dream is to...'she looked at Toshizo, and started giggling

Sakura just stood dumbfounded at her team. The similarities were unparalled. Sakura and Sasuke...Toshizo and Kasumi.

'My name is May. I like ramen! I learned from one of my friends to hate the time it takes for ramen to cook! And my dream is to be generally respected by everyone!'

Sakura nearly fainted. How was this happening?

'Big brother! Everyone else went! Why don't you go?'said an annoyed May to an indifferent N.

'Fine, fine. My name...is of no concern to you. Just call me "N". Well, let's see...My likes and dislikes...My dream is all but lost.'

'HEY! We only found out to call you "N"!' yelled Kasumi

'N-san, you must be new to these exams. During these times, teachers don't really train their students per say, we just give them ideas and techniques to toy with on their own.' At that, Sakura then started giving instructions to her team, and went with "N" to the shopping district.

'So, N-san, what do you want to do?'

'I heard of a very famous ramen restaurant here called "Ichiraku". Could we go there?'

Sakura, almost started crying. So many mentions of her team in one day...She was going crazy.

'Could we talk first, N-san?'

Quickly sensing something wrong, he said "sure". They went to memorial stone. No one was there, save the two of them.

'It's just, that meeting you and May, reminds me of so much of my old team. I, too like Kasumi, went for my teammate...His name was Sasuke. You don't know him, but he betrayed Konoha about 8 years ago. My other teammate...he liked me a lot...I drove him away, in blind hate...And i could never say i was sorry, because he died...and i...i ca-'

'It's ok.' N, quickly grabbed Sakura in a hug. Sakura, through her sobs, didn't notice he smelled of miso.

'Sakura...'

'Yes, she said looking at him.

N stood up, walked for about ten meters. When he was at that distance, he said

'I've always loved you, Sakura-chan. And i forgive you.'

Sakura was shocked. Her mind was starting to click. When it added two plus two, and got four, she quickly yelled

'Naruto!'

Naruto pulled down his hood to reveal his face. Sakura gasped. Naruto was changed. He still had that mischievous fox grin, but...his eyes...there was something different about them.

'Sakura, Sasuke is going to attack Konoha, with Orochimaru by his side, this chuunin exam. The Akatsuki are here to kill both of them. I, and my comrades, the ones you saw at baa-chan's office, are going to kill Akatsuki.'

Sakura gasped. This was too much for her. Both her teammates were here? She broke down crying. Again.

'Sakura. This...thing...with Sasuke...and me...don't get involved with it.'

'What? Why? He's my teammate too!'

'But, this thing...it would crucify you.'(Sakura gasps at this). And that is why,we must say goodbye.'

'What! So soon! No, Naruto don't leave me!'

'I will stay with you only until Sasuke and Orochimaru arrive. We will get to know each other again...Until nothing, possibly will remain. And when I leave, maybe you'll realize...or maybe you already have, that that's all there ever was to it...That sadness... It will well up in your eyes, and flow like a waterfall of tears.'

'Naruto...I...'

'Do me a favor...Please don't tell the others...'

'You know...those other former rookies. They shouldn't know that _he and I_ are here. At least, not until I'm gone.'

'Alright...Why don't you stay in Konoha? Nobody remembers, Naruto. Everyone else is almost dead, and-

'It doesn't matter Sakura. When you, and those others...did that to me, you did more than just drive me away. You killed me. Over and over again.'

'Thanks for forgiving me, Naruto.'

'Sakura...I...'

Sakura ran up to him, and kissed him. He returned it, then let go. She stared at him questioningly. Sakura, I love you. I always will. But not like that anymore. You already said it before...

Flashback

Team 7 just got back from a hard day's mission, and were currently at Ichiraku, eating ramen.

'SAKURA-CHAN!Will you please go out with me?'

'NO NARUTO! CAN'T YOU SEE? WE AREN'T MEANT TO BE! I'M NOT THE ONE FOR YOU!'

End Flashback

'But Naruto. That was so long ago. And you know I didn't mean it...please...'

'Regardless...Sakura, I don't know. I'm empty inside. My mind...because of the trauma of what you all of you did...because of all those years of hatred...I'm mentally unstable. I'm dangerous. We can't be together.'

The two of them just stood there. The wind started rustling. It was actually evening already. The only thing that could be heard...was the sound of crickets...

End Chapter

Author's Note: Alright guys, I really need your review for this...Should this be a Naru/Saku, or a Naru/OC? Should he turn Sakura down? VOTE! Also, tell me how my writing is doing. It's encouraging for me to write longer chapters, when i get praises, or critisisms(sp?). Especially now that I have so much going on in my life. My gaming clan is currently in a war with another clan, and to top it off, it's the Medusa V campaign in Warhammer 40,000.

"And that is why, we must say goodbye."

-ThouShaltKill


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(presented by Dattebayo. Produced my Masashi Kishimoto(sp?)). I do however own this piece of fanfiction which you are currently reading.

Author's Note: I've decided to also "maybe" make this a possible naruto/harem. But maybe not. I'm leaning towards Naru/Saku, since it would be a bit easier to write than a Naru/OC, but even then, Naru/OC is interesting. So for now, the story is...ELSEWHERE!

Translations:

Higure: Twilight

N

A

R

U

T

O

Start Chapter

Still in the Hokage's Office, right after Naruto left

'So, I'm only familiar with Kita-chan, and Gaara-kun. Please introduce yourselves, that I may be a better host. You, reading the book, introduce yourself.'

The figure smiled as he put down his book on "positions". 'My name is Higure. As you are a trusted comrade of..._us_, I will indulge you in my past. I may look around twenty, but I am actually 820 years old.'

At this, gasps could be heard from Tsunade, and _strangely _Tonton.

'Yes, I am that _old_. Well, I'm not even from this world, originally. I come from a different dimension. There are similarities, between our dimensions, such as clothing, movies, books, perverts, etc. Anyway, let me begin with my full story. 800 years ago, I lived in a world called Earth. I was a normal student, learning language, history, science, and the like. I had normal hobbies for a kid my age that included modelling, gaming, and watching anime. One day, angels appeared to everyone, explaining to them what would occur for the next thousand years. All children, from age 7 to 15, would be left behind on the planet, while those younger, or older than the age required were sent...somewhere. I was 15 at that time. Then the angels, left us to shape the world to our choosing. We were all alone. I began to study some ninja techniques, though they are different than those of this world. We have only taijutsu in our world, along with weapons. And so i trained. And I partied. I partied with my fellow students, and at that time, it seemed like that was all that was worth doing. My "training" too, was going well. Then, I came to the point where all nin-ja, in that world of mine, must come to. It seems you don't have it here. It's called, the "Point of Enduring". According to the scrolls left to us by ancient ninja, a ninja cannot have any relations that aren't within their village. That meant I could not take a wife, excluding my current girlfriend at the time. That cut my heart...Like a blade. I was about to give up on being a ninja, when I discovered, that my girlfriend deceived me, and "laid" with another, actually, my best friend, even though _we _didn't do "it". So I made up my mind. I would leave the village at night, but I wanted to make it clear to my former comrades that my other warrior friend, "Kenzo", and I, would not be coming back. We recorded a video, that showed us breaking ties with our village, by dropping our bandanas. This meant two things. We were breaking up with our girlfriends, and we were turning our back to our village.'

'My current address at the time could be considered a village, but it held me down greatly from achieving my true potential. With another warrior, who was a friend of mine, we sought to leave the village, and journey to another country, where the greatest hand-to-hand combat, techniques emerged. It was called Japan. In that land, I learned a great deal of things, participated in wars, met up with my old village, saved them from destruction, I did countless things. Then, something, that was not meant to happen, occured. A great council, formed of evil men, had been studying sorcery. They were cultists, worshipping a myth, nothing more than a myth, in my world at least. But here, it was real. They were worshipping a 7-tailed badger. They planned to bring it from this world, to mine with a sorcerous spell. During the 800th year, I was given a mission. To kill that sorcerous council.'

'That council, started a great spell. In its final stages, I killed all but one, but i was too late. He managed to cast it, banishing me to another world. For some reason, as I traveled through the aether, I crossed paths with the demon. And we collided. That world, is this one. As I started to live here, I realized, that I aged slowly. In 20 years, I managed to grow only 5. But I managed to keep my skills. Yet I had much to learn. For the past twenty years, I have been studying the usage of chakra, jutsus, and others to keep my fighting skills up to date in this world. A lot more than that happened to me, but since I already took long enough, I'll end it here. That is my story, the story of Higure, Fist of Iron.'

Everyone in that moment, had a sweatdrop.

'Ok, thank you for your colorful story.' said Tsunade, not entirely sure if she should believe him.

'Why do you cover your face?' asked Tsunade

'Because...I actually don't know. Would you like to see my face?' asked Higure

Tsunade readily agreed, as did everyone there, as even they did not see his face. Higure then took of his mask, revealing the sexiest ninja ever seen in that world. I can't, even as an author, describe him. When he finally put his mask on, everyone in the room had a blush on their face.

'Yo.' Kakashi quickly appeared in the room, with Kurenai in tow.

'Kakashi! What are you doing here?'

'I came back to have our son enter the academy' said Kakashi, as he pointed to a small figure to his right. He had one red eye, obviously from Kurenai, and the other one was covered by a bandage.

'He inherited his mother's natural tenacity for genjutsu, and he somehow got a sharing. We've also come to register as a new clan.'

'Ok. We'll talk about this in the morning. This is too much for me...' said Tsunade, as she got a jug of sake from her drawer. At that, another one of the freelance-nin walked up.

'If you want, I can show you how to make sake from chakra.'

End Chapter

Author's Note: I'd like to ask for a request fic. Yep, that's right. For all the KakaKure fans out there, I need a fic that stays within the universe I am writing in. It will be about Kakashi, Kurenai, how they fell in love, why they went away, and so forth. It will have to be published though, after Akatsuki's Greatest Threat is done. I don't know when that will be, but i have a clear idea of how i want to end it. Don't worry. IF you think you are capable of doing this story, PM me. Send me a small chapter of what your writing would be like, and so forth. Otherwise, that'll be my next writing project. And the votes are still ON. If you would like Naru/Saku, vote it. Naru/OC, vote for it. Naru/Ino, vote for it. Yes, I added that pairing, just because i love the NaruIno pairing. However, I love the NaruInoSaku pairing, so if anyone wants that, one vote will count as three.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto(presented by Dattebayo. Produced my Masashi Kishimoto(sp?)). I do however own this piece of fanfiction which you are currently reading. 

Author's Note: I've decided...I'll WRITE THE KAKAKURE! so don't pay any attention to the thing i put last chapter...and...READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS READ THIS-this in no way shape or form decides the results of the votes! even if Naruto walks away! Also, note that this fic is rated T for a reason, and I put a minor suggestive adult theme towards the bottom. Pc.

Reviews:

isthisparadise: i never said they don't have the 8th bijuu...

shadowcriminal: as i said, its a filler, and is only their to stall for voting purposes. plus you get to know about a few OC's.

Ace31592: No, not really. I prefer Sasuhina, to Naruhina.

MattandT.K: i think the both of you said the same thing...

Techniques:

Naruto's Torture: Naruto brings the victim close to his face, showing them the eyes of the Kyuubi(on the left), and the eyes of a dangerous madman(on the right). The victim is left feeling helpless, as Naruto then starts a genjutsu with his left hand, while using killer intent to strike fear into the target as well. Naruto's right hand is to use the "Everlasting" technique.

Everlasting Technique: A special technique developed by Araiki during the travels of jinchuuriki. The thumb, index finger, and half of the middle finger are filled with a white chakra that regenerates flesh. The other half of the middle finger, the ring finger, and the pinky are in turn filled with a black chakra that consumes flesh. When used, it basically eats the opponent, while using the energy gained from the consumption, to "heal" the oppnent and start the process anew.

Start Chapter

Naruto looked down to see Sakura still weeping on him. Naruto stood up and left. She lay there. Crying. Almost broken. Sakura then recomposed herself, and walked to the Korean Barbecue Restaurant that was famous with Team 10. She stepped inside the door, and saw the Rookie 7 eating jovially.

"Sakura-chan!'

A voice called out. It belonged to a newcomer of the village, Jubei Katamari. Jubei was a newly instated jounin, who made friends with the Rookie 7. He met them about a year ago, and is one of their best friends. However, due to a law from the Godaime, no one is to know that the Rookie 9 ever existed, and so there is only...The Rookie 7.

'Ah, Jubei-san, hello.'

'Sakura-chan, you look sad. What's wrong?'

Lee, noticing this, immediately stepped past Jubei, and said to Sakura

'My dear princess of youth! What ever is wrong, that you would cry? I will beat up whoever did this an-

'It's alright, Lee-kun. It's just...I visited my old Team's bridge.'

At that, gasps were heard from the "Rookie 7."

'Jubei-san, since your a good friend of ours, I think you should know this. The Rookie 7, is non-existant.'

'What, what are you talking about?'

"Sakura, don't! The Godaime's Law!' said Tenten

'It's ok. The Godaime gave me permission.' lied Sakura

'Ok...'

'Well, there never was a Rookie 7. There has, and always been, a Rookie 9.'

'A rookie 9? Huh?' were heard from around the restaurant, as the genin teams of the former Rookie 9 turned to their senseis.

'Sensei, there were two others?'

'Sensei, are they specially armed Anbu?'

'Sensei' could be heard around the restaurant.

'SHUT UP!'yelled Sakura. At that, the restaurant died down.

'Let me finish. There was never a Rookie 7. There was however, a Rookie 9. It consisted of, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Nara Shikamaru, Inuzuka Kiba, and the two members unknown to you are: Uchiha Sasuke...and Uzumaki Naruto.'

'Uchiha? I thought they all died!' cried an annoying chuunin.

'Another law!' shouted Ino

'The Uchiha's were massacred by one of their own, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Sasuke is his brother.' said Shikamaru

'The two of them were wiped off the history books, because Uchiha Sasuke defected from the village, to gain enough power to kill his brother and gain revenge. Naruto left to retrieve him. Three years later, when Naruto eventually came back to the village, the villagers...and some ninja, even some of us, exiled him. The reason-

'Neji-nii-san, the Third's Law!'

'What the hell is up with all these laws!' cried the annoying chuunin once again.

'It's ok, Hinata-sama. Anyway, the reason he was exiled, is because our generation, found out that Naruto is a jinchuuriki.'

'Jinchuuriki?'

'Yes. A jinchuuriki is the host of a Tailed Demon. It's proper meaning is "Power of Human Sacrificie". Most jinchuuriki typically loathe humanity, but Naruto was different. You could say...he was annoying.' said Shino

GASP was heard from the restaurant.

'Yes, so we exiled him. What the villagers still fail to realize, is that he was not the demon itself, he merely housed it in himself, to stop it from destroying Konoha about twenty years ago.'

'Well, due to recent news that I acquired, I have found out that Naruto is-

At that moment, Naruto, with his hood up, entered the bar. Sakura quickly stopped talking, causing everyone in the bar to look at him.

'Who are you?' growled Kiba

'My name is N. I'm one of the freelance-nin. I'm a personal guest of the Hokage.'

'I don't trust you.' said Kiba, flat out.

'My first impression...I don't like you.' said Naruto.

'GRRR!'

'Relax, Kiba-kun!' cried Hinata, before Kiba lunged.

Hanabi, who was in the room with the chuunins of her group, rushed to Naruto in a pitiful attempt to discipline him, only to be pinned against the wall by Naruto.

'Hey, put her down! Why'd you attack her? That is very unyouthful!' yelled Lee

'No, she attacked me. I think it only fair that I retaliate, ne?' said Naruto before turning his head back to Hanabi's face. Naruto said, "You are weak. Why are you weak? It's because...you never understood that _sadness_.' And at that, he put his face forward towards Hanabi's face, until Hanabi's face was in the hood. It seemed as though she was being consumed. In reality she was not. However, what she was feeling was pretty darn close. Hanabi started screaming. And screaming.

'Stop doing that to Hanabi-sama!

'Stop doing that to my sister!'

Naruto then tossed her aside. She was still screaming.

'The entire bar stood up to him. Shikamaru said, 'Exactly who are you?'

Though they couldn't see it, everyone in the room _felt _the stranger smirk.

'It's too troublesome to say who I am.'

Shikamaru scoffed.

'Stop mocking Shikamaru! You shameful piece of maturity!' proclaimed Lee

'Your springtime of youth, will turn to winter soon.' said Naruto. Lee gave an eep.

'N-san, please stop!' cried Sakura

'And why should I, dear Sakura? Give me a reason.'

'N-san? That's his name?'

'That's the codename issued to him by the Hokage for his duration in Konoha.' said Asuma from the corner.

'Asuma-senpai, good to see you.'

A/N Naruto was never in bad terms with the jonins, and they already knew about the Kyuubi regardless. So their all on good terms.

'Same here. You go by that name now, N-san?'

'Yes.'

'Gai!'

At that, the green maniac appeared, in all his glory.

'Gai-senpai!'

'N-kun! How youthful you've become!'

'Gai-sensei! Who is he to you!' thought Lee sadly to himself.

'I have a present for you, Gai-senpai.' said the enigmatic "N" as he took out a cloak, that matched Gai and Lee's outfit.

'OH?' cried Gai as he took the present from N.

'Now, the noble beast has a cape, as every youthful person deserves.'

'OHOHOHO!' cried Gai, as he put it on. It made Gai...look cool. Which was exactly what N wanted, because now, the bar was too shocked to watch him escape, as they were stuck there, jaws dropped, at the sight of Gai actually looking cool.

Back at the Hokage's Office

'Please don't teach her that technique!' cried Shizune, as the strange freelance-nin was about to demonstrate his ability.

'SHIZUNE! Don't interrupt!'

'HMPH! Your too stressed out! You don't need sake! You need to get laid! And I am the man for the job!' cried Jiraiya, who appeared at the window.

A vein popped in Tsunade's forehead. 'IDIOT!' and Jiraiya was sent flying across the land. When he woke up, he realized he was in the Stone Country. 'Damn bitch!'

When Tsunade turned to the sake-pouring nin, he was gone. She couldn't tell who it was, as the person didn't take down their hood, and now they were standing in a line. again.

'Damn Jiraiya...' thought Tsunade

End Chapter

Author's Note: Please Review. Also, this chapter may not be up to standard, but its entirely up to you.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I never get tired of writing this, either.

Author's Note: i got mixed reviews about last chapter...Here we go.

Start Chapter

The Demons. That was their name. They, who were called demons, thought Naruto. Mt. Makoto was their new home, a huge villa inside a mountain, powered by the inner Demon's sheer chakra. The blone sighed dejectedly as he walked the path towards Hokage...Tower. He went inside, finding a pouting Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi, Kurenai, a little kid, and his co-workers. Then it hit him.

'Kakashi-sensei?' asked Naruto quietly?

'Ah, Naruto-kun. Where've you been?'

'I should ask you first. When I was...exiled, you weren't here.'

Kurenai then moved to Kakashi and put her arms around his neck. She leaned on him, tired.

'Ah, never mind, I understand.' said Naruto, as he saw the little kids eyes. "That Kakashi-sensei must've used a lot of the stuff from Jiraiya's books...'thought Naruto

'Is he a genius?' asked Narutoto

'Yes. He already knows how to walk on trees at 5! Not as much as a genius as Itachi, but enough.'

'You better work hard to grow strong!' encouraged Naruto to the kid.

'I want ramen, kaa-san, tousan.' said the little kid( A/N: who's yet to be named).

Outside of Konohagakure no Sato

Uchiha Sasuke sat down on a piece of wood, his features concealing hidden glee. At least, what once was, Uchiha Sasuke. After Orochimaru took over Sasuke's body, somehow, the effect was reversed, and Sasuke gained all of Orochimaru's skills, techniques, knowledge, chakra, added to his own, with Orochimaru being the minor mind in his body. How cruel is fate?

Nonetheless, Sasuke now had Orochimaru's power, and coupled with his cursed seal, and sharingan(the cursed seal will no longer influence him, as Orochimaru cannot do anything with it, as he is inactive, in a coma, you could say, in Sasuke's body), was powerful. He had taken command of the Sound, started correcting Orochimaru's mistakes.

End Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for such an incredibly short chapter guys, but I hadn't updated in a while, so i quickly wrote that to keep you guys to my story. Anyway, expect an update at least three regular chapters long, in about...I don't know, whenever I'm not busy. Pc out freshmakers.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Sorry! I'll leave it at that.

Chapter Start

"Gaara and Araiki stood side by side, looking at the sunset facing Konoha. Any day now, that sun would be red, for blood would be shed. Gaara took a deep breath of the Leaf Village Air, and the former Kazekage walked slowly toward the face of the Third Hokage. As he took a seat on the nose, he began to reflect on what had occured - the impossible. Naruto and he had gathered up all the Jinchuuriki, and formed one of the most powerful alliances of all time. Not that it really mattered. As Akatsuki's motives were revealed to Naruto and friends, they realized they didn't really have to act. Their own power would allow them to win in the end anyway. As for Naruto's old teammate, he was a bit unstable. He heard that Uchiha Itachi of Akatsuki, was going towards Konoha, and he was rushing to kill him.

Akatsuki. The very reason the Jinchuuriki gathered. It was rushing in to try and cripple the Leaf, thereby reducing the number of opponents it would have once it's goal was realized. Not that it could be realized anymore. For the ignorant, the goal of Akatsuki(A/N: this was already stated in Manga, so don't flame me or anything. THIS IS CANON) was to become the first true Shinobi village. Normal villages had allegiances to their country, and on occasion, did services for other individuals. The Akatsuki village, would sell their forces to either side, eliminating all the other villages, so that all the Countries would turn to Akatsuki for Military strength. Then, once peace was established, they would use the Bijuu to create even more wars. It was all on the basis of a little thing. Money. That which makes the world go around, as Kakuzu, another high-profile Akatsuki member would say.

Naruto, with that faraway look on his face, stood at the top of the Hokage tower, while the aging Tsunade was about to give a speech. Naruto having lost the ability to become Hokage, no longer cared. He no longer cared for the title, only for what it symbolized. He would become the village's protector, and...according to Tsunade, not be stuck with all that paperwork.

All of the the former Rookies, now Veterans were at the top of the Hokage Tower. All of Naruto's Tailed Buddies were at the side, giving an eerie site to the ninja around them. Tenten, always one to make friends, decided to talk to one of them.

'HIYA! I'm Tenten, a ninja from here.'

'Hey, nice to meet ya'

'So...I'm a weapons specialist, of Konoha., what abo-

'Oh really?! Well, I've got something that might peek your interest.'

The ninja slowly unfastened his cloak, and opened it, revealing lots of weaponry inside.

The freelance nin said to Tenten, 'I've got lots of good stuff on sale, Tenten. What're ya buyin?'

Tenten gazed at the stuff in his cloak. It was enough to start a small-war! She decided to buy 5 smoke bombs...

_Earlier_

"Naruto...I think it's ok to let them know your identity know...'

'What? What for?'

'They can't cling on to the image of a dark, cloaked person forever. You still can become hokage. I believe in you.'

'No, baa-chan. I no longer care for that title.'

'Then you have no reason to keep your identity secret.'

'Ugh...Fine...But I'll do it in a flashy way.'

_Back to present time_

Tsunade gave her speech. It was more of a morale booster than anything else, and even then, it didn't really work. Naruto(in his N persona) then walked up to the podium. He then started performing hand signals. ANBU rushed to stop him, but they were halted by Tsunade. Suddenly, the clouds cleared. It became white...and then...Higure started performing hand signals. Naruto told him earlier what to show on their makeshift cloud TV screen. He came from a world where ninja were very different(meaning the world I the author am in right now). He then accessed the Naruto Anime Opening 5 file, and showed it. The surrounding ninja were astounded at the sight of Naruto, Sasuke, and the Sasuke-retrieval Arc characters. All the villagers then understood what truely transpired. At the exact moment Sasuke dropped the headband, they saw Orochimaru and Itachi were behind his defection. Then, Naruto signaled for Higure to show Naruto Episode 135(A/N: For those wondering, Higure was a huge Naruto fan in our world, and carried USB drives and a laptop with him everywhere of all the Naruto episodes. He then found a way to channel the information stored on the USB drives through Chakra). Naruto episode 135 was the episode in which Naruto saw Sasuke in his Cursed Seal Form 2, and when he was beaten. All of Konoha watched as Naruto and Sasuke exchanged dialogue:

Sasuke: Yo, are you hurt, scaredy-cat?

Sasuke: I want to fight you.

Naruto: I also want to fight you too.

Sasuke: What's so funny?

Naruto: Nothing is. I'm just happy that I'll finally be able to beat you here.

Sasuke: What?! Drop the front you loser.

Naruto: I won't always be that loser who's left behind.

Sasuke: Come on!

Naruto: Before that, put on your forehead protector.

Sasuke: I don't need it. You won't even be able to touch my forehead.

Naruto: That's not it! It symbolizes that we fight equally as Konoha Shinobi!

Sasuke(without his forehead protector still. The villagers realize that Sasuke was a bit arrogant): NARUTO!

Naruto: SASUKE! I WILL WIN!

Sasuke: DON"T GET COCKY!

Sakura: Stop it!

And from here on out...

Then, Naruto and Sasuke charged at each other with Chidori and Rasengan, both more powerful as they were powered by Kyuubi and the Cursed Seal, respectively. As the episode dragged on, the crowd was filled with mixed emotions. From being sad at Sasuke's memories of his family, to finding out about Akatsuki through Zetsu, the crowd went wild.

Naruto then took of his hood. Everyone froze, and was silent. A moment of tension gripped through the air...

End Chapter

Author's Note: Sorry for long update. But whatever. I have been busy...Also, new fic coming up. It will be updated very slowly though, so be sure to review to get me to update!

Resident Evil: Naruto :When the Rookie 9 go to a secluded mountain village for a mission, everything goes awry. Orochimaru's experiments bring forth a terrible byproduct: The R-Virus. As our ninjas find themselves surrounded by zombies and other foul mutations, what hope can they have when they find out there is a traitor in their midst?


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto at all.

Author's Note: Sorry if you guys got mad at me for not writing. I've been training with my Gears of War team, so sue me. And so it seems my story is AU now, because Kishimoto killed off Asuma. Wow. Very nice. I also noticed I forgot to put a Naruto/Sakura sparring match a few chapters ago. Sorry bout that. And so that you remember for this story, Gaara never lost his demon.

Start Chap

No one said anything. For what seemed like an eternity, everyone was gazing at Naruto, now de-hooded. Still wondering if Hinata would faint when near him, Naruto decided to test it. He walked over to Hinata, put his face near hers, and said

"Yo."

She dropped like a bent twizzler. Everyone was still speechless, at the fact that someone who was supposed to be dead a long time ago was in the flesh right near them.

"My informants tell me that the Akatsuki are nearing our Southern border. Sasuke-_kun_'s team(everyone winces), is going to cut them off, coming from the Southwest. Tsunade is going to give you guys a mission. You are to engage Akatsuki, while Sasuke surpises them. Once they are engaging, all of you will retreat, and my comrades and I will kill them." said Naruto

"When should we start moving?" asked Neji

"I...don't know. Naruto?" asked Gaara, also pulling down his hood.

Everyone was stunned. Gaara. All of them still remembered his bloodthirstiness at the chuunin exams. Yet, here he was, acting as dandy as could be.

"In...about 3 weeks. I'm briefing you about it now, so you can prepare yourselves, and do what you have to do. Your survival rate for the mission...is about 10." said Naruto

"What?! Your lying. Why should we even go on this mission anyway?" yelled Kiba

"So that you may rush to the defense of your village, is not that correct, Miss Tsunade?"

"Yes, Higure." said Tsunade with a dreamy look on her face.

And so, the day ended with most of the former Rookies saying their sorry's to Naruto, who in turn, said

"I don't care anymore."

As everyone was leaving, Sakura went over to him. She hugged him from behind as he was leaving.

"You can sleep at my place tonight, Naruto." said Sakura, hugging him tighter.

"Thanks, Sakura. But if I go, they go with me."

"They", meaning the other demon-vessels, turned around, knowing he meant them.

"Fine. They can come. But I've missed you. Just know that." said Sakura.

And at that, they went and slept at Sakura's place that night.

End Chap

Post Note: I don't care if my chaps are short anymore.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: The next chapter is pending. For now, notice that I replaced the first chapter, and i'm going to replace the others over time. Pc.  



End file.
